


Lot 37

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Gen, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil finally discovers who purchased him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lot 37

The letter came in a black envelope. Because of its color there was no way for Cecil to know where it had come from and why but he did put on the usual letter opening gloves before ripping it open, frowning at the slender card inside. He turned it over in his hands the required number of times and the message finally appeared.

** **Purchaser Of Lot 37 Requires Visual Confirmation Of Purchase. Lot 37 Is To Report Outside Of Home At 1900 Hours.** **

Cecil’s eyes widened at this and he winced as he sat down heavily, needing to rest his legs. The pain had not been so bad when he woke up this morning and he had been able to do fine with just his cane but he had felt it starting to get progressively worse as the day wore on and with the added stress from this card; Cecil knew he was going to have to take out his wheelchair for this.

“I’m an idiot,” he muttered to himself, pulling his chair over to himself, grunting as he lifted himself up just enough to sit down in it. “Should have kept my damned paddle raised!”

To be fair, Cecil couldn’t deny that he was curious about who had purchased him. It had only been one person after all who had bid on him, (and why was that by the way? Cecil thought that he was worth much more than one bid!) It had been several weeks since the end of the auction at any rate and he supposed that it was time to get a look at the buyer at any rate.

He idly massaged his hips, frowning to himself before moving over to his closet. If he was going to meet the person who had purchased him, he supposed he should at least make an effort to look good for the occasion. It wasn’t everyday that you met someone who had bought you at an auction after all.

He chose a green tunic with brown stitching around the neckline and sleeves. He didn’t think he would be able to handle lifting his legs up too much just to put on some form of pants and so he chose one of his brown crinkle skirts and a pair of green sandals to wear. When this was finished he glanced at the clock, biting his lower lip as he sat and waited, hands gripping the wheels of his chair.

Cecil leaned back in his chair, sighing to himself as he waited. He hadn’t had any time to do anything that he wanted today. He had used up most of his day shopping for groceries and planting subversive messages all over the place without Strexcorps’ knowledge. It had been an extremely boring day all and all and he hadn’t been able to see his sweet Carlos and now, now he had to wonder if he would ever see him again.

Once it was the appropriate time he opened the door and rolled out of his home, waiting out on the top of the steps, hands in his lap. He frowned a little when he saw Carlos walking down the sidewalk towards him and he shook his head, waving the other away. “I’m afraid I’m busy tonight.”

“Busy?” Carlos asked, walking up to stand beside the other, placing his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. “Busy doing what?”

“I’m waiting to meet the person who won Lot 37! I got this card,” Cecil explained, showing the business card to Carlos.

Carlos took the card, smiling thoughtfully to himself as he flipped it around. “How do you make the words do that?”

“It’s a perfectly normal business card, Carlos,” Cecil scolded gently, sighing as he looked at the other with a shake of his head. “I’m sure you’ve seen them before.”

Carlos chuckled but nodded, slipping the card into one of his pockets. He would run some experiments on it later at any rate. “So…when are you supposed to meet this buyer?”

“It said now but they’re late!” Cecil said, pouting now as he crossed his arms over his chest. “So now not only was I only bid on by one person but they’re too rude to come and see me on time!”

“Are you sure they’re late?”

Cecil frowned at the question, looking over at Carlos with a raised eyebrow as he asked, “what?”

The scientist smiled down at the other, playfully removing a bidding paddle from inside of his coat. “Cecil, who else would buy you?”

His eyes widened in realization and he gasped as he clapped his hands over his eyes, giggling excitedly to himself. “Carlos!” he finally managed to say.

Carlos just laughed, moving behind the other to take hold of the handles of his chair, carefully rolling him down the short steps, watching in amazement at the way the wheels of the chair changed their shape to make it easier for him without jostling Cecil around. “Do you think you have enough forks to make it through dinner, love?”

“I’ll let you know if I lose too many,” Cecil promised with a nod, sitting up straight in pure delight. He smiled brightly when the other bent down to kiss the top of his head, looking up to return the gesture on his lips. “My perfect Carlos…”


End file.
